Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. Ride attractions having vehicles, such as cars or bumper cars, have long been popular. In bumper cars, vehicle riders attempt to “bump” into other vehicles. The vehicles may be powered via a power source in the ceiling and move within an arena. The vehicles may be painted or patterned according to a particular theme, and may be able to accommodate one or more riders. With the increasing sophistication and complexity of modern ride attractions, and the corresponding increase in expectations among theme or amusement park patrons, improved and more creative ride attractions are needed, including ride attractions having more complex vehicle movement and features.